iAm Not Carly
by H-Rex
Summary: Sam wakes up and finds herself in Carly's body. Carly wakes up and finds herself as Sam. Sam asks out Freddie on a dare while she's Carly and is shocked he said no. Then he asks out Sam that is really Carly? What the heck happened? SEDDIE WARNING
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I've lost track how many fan fic's I've written. Probably around 4 or 5. I plan on dragging this story out a little farther than iAm a Ballerina. I'm starting off with a short chapter that doesn't even show signs of switching yet. I plan on making Freddie realize that he likes Sam not Carly and then make the switch of Carly and Sam's bodies. Anyway Enjoy the first chapter and please tell me your thoughts!**

**Sam P.O.V**

"Carlyyyyyyy got any ham?" I asked. I was hungry which isn't a shock. I sat there waiting impatiently for her response.

"Yea Spencer went shopping yesterday" She replied. I went in the fridge and dug in. Sweet relief.

"Extremely ladylike Sam" Freddie said. Stupid dork. Why was he even here? To sit and stare at my friend who's not interested? Something's off about today. The nub wasn't complimenting Carly left and right. It was weird. I shrugged it off.

"Hey Carls can I spend the night?" I asked. I had nothing better to do but spend my night here.

"It's a school night." She said. And I care? I thought.

"So? I don't care for school." I said countering back.

"Um sure but I'm warning you tonight's the night Freddie tutors me in math." She said nervously. With me around she won't be able to focus on her studies. I thought about this. Hmmmm.

"You got that new book you've been dying to read?" I asked her.

"Uh yea right here" She said confused. I smiled. Ever since Freddie dared me to read those books I've been addicted to them. I grabbed it and ran upstairs. I could see Carly frown as I stole it. She would get it back safe and sound.

"Have fun studying!" I shouted before vanishing out of sight.

**Carly P.O.V**

Well that was odd. Why did she steal my book? Stupid reading thing of hers. I turned to Freddie.

"Want to start now because with how fast Sam reads that book will last an hour at best." I said.

"Uh sure. Let me go get my book from across the hall." He said. After he left I noticed how he wasn't all over me tonight. It felt weird. But I was glad he finally got over me. He came back and we studied for half an hour before Sam came bouncing back down the stairs.

"That was a terrible book." She exclaimed. Lovely I thought. She's probably going to ruin the ending for me now.

"Ok then me and Freddie still have a lot to go through though." I said hoping to shoo her away again.

"Hey can you lend me 15 bucks?" She asked. I wonder what she was going to buy now.

"Um sure just let me go get" I began to say only to be cut off.

"Never mind I just stole Freddie's wallet. I'm going to get some food from the market across the street." She said before grabbing an umbrella for protection and leaving.

"Why does she insist on constantly torturing me?" He asked. I wish I had the answer.

**Sam's P.O.V**

As I took Freddie's wallet I felt bad. Something I didn't feel often. I walked along the isles of the market. I look at all the food items. I grabbed some chips, cookies, and brownie mix. Something I loved to make. Only Carly knew that but considering how Freddie was going to spending most of the night I might as well make them. I grabbed the stuff to make the brownies because I had a feeling I was going to need it. I went and grabbed pajama bottoms and a T-shirt. I was going to be spending the night you know. I looked at the pajamas. It was a plain white tee so nothing special there. The shorts were purple and extremely short. I knew it was only Carly and Freddie but I would probably still feel uncomfortable wearing them. Not that anyone would know that. I was walking to the place to pay when I saw something Freddie would like. It was some weird thing from the Galaxy Wars show or movie he liked. It was his money so I grabbed it and paid for everything and started walking back to Bushwell that was right across the street. I beat the creepy old guy that stayed out front and told him to move somewhere else. On my way back up to Carly's I screamed at Lewburt that his cat died and ran upstairs laughing. I walked into the apartment to see Carly and Freddie watching TV. Study session over I guess.

"Hey!" I said walking inside.

"What did you get with my money?" Freddork asked.

"I got chips, cookies, pajamas, brownie mix, stuff to make the brownies, and a T-shirt for Galaxy Wars because I know the dork would get mad if I didn't get him something." I threw his shirt at him and ran upstairs to get changed. As I finished changing I looked in the mirror before going back downstairs. I liked the shorts. Freddie would stare at my legs but I suppose that's ok. I looked good in them. I ran down the stairs and began cooking.

"Oh my god, it cooks!" Freddie said without looking up.

"Make sure you wash you hands!" Carly said.

"Yeah yeah." I replied. I see Carly looking up to make sure I was doing it. Her expression about my pajama choice was priceless.

"What are you wearing?" She asked. Freddie looked up. His face was……

**I suppose it's a cliffy. I hope you liked the first chapter. Wear I live it's extremely late at night so don't expect the next for a while. Review Please Because I Have A Feeling You Already Read It If Your Reading This xP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I left most of you begging for the next part so here it is. The third will be up by 4 o clock my time if your lucky. If you hadn't noticed this was one of my changle ideas. But feel free to do you own version if you like. Anyway Read On!**

**Sam's P.O.V**

Freddie's face was…. normal? He looked up and then went back to admiring that stupid T-shirt. After awhile he looked up again and studied me for the first time. He looked at my shorts and moved his way up and finally met my eyes. Oh I was gonna have fun with this. I threw the brownies together and put them in the oven. Unlike Spencer they didn't catch on fire. I put them on a tray and sat them down on the counter in the kitchen. I went over to the speakers and put on some music just how I like it. LOUD. I went over to the coffee table stood up on it and began dancing. Freddie was staring at me like I was nuts. Carly just rolled her eyes like she knew what I was going to do next.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Freddie yelled. He had to over the music.

"What you don't like my dancing?" I taunted he was going to give me the perfect set up.

"PLEASE YOU COULD NEVER DANCE" He screamed. I got off the coffee table turned the music up louder and began dancing a different kind of dance. It got him turned on immediately. You could see the bulge in his pants forming. I smiled. Sucker. I got down turned off the music and plopped down next to him eating a brownie. I laughed the bulge became bigger.

"Got a problem their Freddie?" I asked. Carly refrained from laughing.

"Nope no problem at all." He replied. I was no where near done yet.

"So you would have no problem if I did this." I said. I sat on top of him and brought my face closed to his. I could feel the bulge in his pants grow bigger. I smiled. He sat there nervously.

"Could you please get off me?" He squeaked. Sucker.

"Nope." I brought my face closer to his again. Carly was giggling by now. Freddie was annoyed. Suddenly I was flipped and he was on top if me. I smiled.

"What are you going to do Fredweird?" I said. He had nothing over me.

**Freddie P.O.V**

What was I going to do? I thought. She was right somewhat. I thought back to how vulnerable she was when she kissed me. I smirked. Her smiled faded into a frown. I crashed my lips on hers. I could feel her eyes fluttering closed like any girls would. It was a rough kiss but she was kissing back. I could feel her arch back up. I leaned back and got up and grabbed another brownie. I noticed Spencer walked in. Probably when Sam was on top of me because I had heard two gasps when it happened. Sam hasn't moved yet. What she couldn't take another kiss? I smiled and sat next down next to her and turned on the TV. She finally sat back up. She was still shocked though.

"What just happened?" I hear Spencer ask. I smirked again. Sam looked down. Odd I thought.

"I have no idea." Carly said. My crush for her was gone. I noticed that Sam and Carly had finally realized that. Especially after tonight. I smiled again. I saw Spencer grab a brownie and began to eat it. Before the second bite it caught on fire.

Typical Spencer.

**I love endings with Spencer. They're just so random and funny. Anyway review please. Letting you know they're won't be anymore sexual contact like that between Sam and Freddie so this is going to stay rated T for teen. Ok thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So Spencer set his brownie on fire. Fun.**

**Freddie's P.O.V**

We put Spencer's brownie out and then his shirt which had somehow caught fire from the brownie and went back to watching TV. We sat there for awhile just like when we had to watch all those dance videos. It was awkward. I felt myself falling asleep. When I did I had a dream.

_Dream_

"So you would have no problem if I did this." She said. She sat onto of me and brought her face closed to mine. I could feel the bulge in my pants grow bigger. She smiled. I sat there nervously.

"Could you please get off me?" I squeaked.

"Nope." She brought her face closer to mine again. I pretended was annoyed. Suddenly I was flipped her and I was on top if her. She smiled.

"What are you going to do Fredweird?" She said. I thought for a moment. I know exactly what I'm going to do. I kiss her. She kisses back. Suddenly everything changed.

"I'm sorry for telling everyone you never kissed a girl. I'm sorry for putting blue cheese dressing in your shampoo bottle, and for sending your cell phone to Cambodia…. Everything." She said. I looked around we were on my fire escape.

"So you're not going to mess with me anymore?" I felt myself asking.

"No, I'm still going to mess with you. I'm just going to apologize every few years so I can start fresh again." I smirked.

"Good." I said.

"Good?" She said confused.

"It'd be to weird if you didn't mess with me all the time." I explained. She laughed.

"But maybe you could pull back just a little?" I asked.

"I don't think so"

"Neither did I." I said

"It's so dumb," She said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"How people get all freaked out about there first kiss." She explained.

"I wish I could just get it out of the way," She said.

"Yea I know me too" I agreed.

"Right?" Maybe we should just kiss I thought. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked. Shit Shit Shit Shit.

"Oh nothing." I said praying she would let it go.

"Tell me" She said. So much for that plan.

"Ok… I was going to say..... that........ we......."

"Should kiss?" She finished.

"You're going to break my arm now right?" I said. Getting ready to defend myself.

"No." She said. Sweet and simple.

"Well should we?" I asked.

"Just to get it over with?" She said sliding closer to me.

"Just to get it over with and we never tell anyone." I replied.

"Never." She said. We sat there for a few extra moments.

"Well lean." She demanded. I laughed for a second. Same Sam as I always knew. We both leaned it. I felt a spark. Maybe that's just what a kiss feels like. Everything changed again.

"Austria" Carly said.

"Australia" I corrected.

"Oh same thing" She said annoyed.

"Ok Benson you are too nice" I heard Wendy say. I looked up confused.

"Why what he do?" Carly asked.

"You know that school at sea thing," She said.

"Yea" Carly replied. Shit! I thought.

"Uh Bye! Wendy" I said trying to make her leave.

"Freddie won it" I squirmed in my seat.

"No Missy won it" Carly said. Maybe she wouldn't believe Wendy.

"Noooo Freddie won it and told Principal Franklin to give it to Missy, Sweet boy" She said before she left.

"I was protecting iCarly" I tried to cover up.

"You care about Sam." Carly said. I winced as we walked away.

_End Dream_

I woke up and found Sam sleeping on my shoulder. I smiled. Maybe she wasn't as bad as I thought for the past 5 or 6 years. I got up and left for my apartment. But not before looking back at Carly and Sam sleeping. Something didn't feel right but I figured it was nothing and left. I went to open my door to find it locked.

"AWWW BUTTER!" I said before I went back into Carly's found a hairpin and picked the lock. I've been hanging out with Sam too much. I thought before drifting back to sleep only to dream more about Sam. Why was she always on my mind?

**Awwwww so sweet(: Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Carly's P.O.V**

I woke up and found myself on the couch with the TV on and the lights off. It was hard to see anything. I saw ham in my hands. Odd. I looked at the TV to see girly cow on. I found someone next to me. Must be Sam.

"Sam." I say.

"SAM WAKE UP!" I screamed.

"Huh what bacon?" She said. I laughed.

"We feel asleep." I told her.

"What happened to your voice?" She said. She sounded a little funny too.

"Nothing why… wait it does sound funny." I said. I looked down. I was still wearing my school clothes. But it wasn't what I was wearing before. I shrugged and went upstairs to change.

"I'll be back, I'm going to go change." I said. I bounced up the stairs. I pulled on my pajamas and was fixing my hair. What was up with it? Usually it's straight. I looked up at the mirror and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH…" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then I thought.

"SAMMMMMMM GETTTTTT UPPPPPPP HEREEEEEE" I shouted. It was a good thing Spencer was over Socko's for the night. I saw myself come up the stairs. Sam stopped dead at her tracks. She was looking at herself. I Carly was stuck in Sam's body. She was stuck in mine.

"What the hell is going on?" She said. I had no idea.

"Sam I don't know all I know is that your in my body and I'm in yours." I said, I'm pretty sure she already knew that.

"Carls what are we going to do?" She asked. At the moment she was Carly. This is so confusing.

"Carly, Sam. Are you ok? I heard screaming." Freddie said from downstairs. Shit!

"Sam from here until we figure out how to fix this you are Carly and I'm Sam ok?" I said. She just nodded.

"Uh yea were fine… um nub!" I said trying to be more like Sam. Freddie had already made his way up the stairs and was looking at me extremely funny.

"It's ok Freddie, Sam is just a little out of it right now, she hasn't had here ham." She said. I knew what could get me out of this.

"Ham.. You guys have ham? I'm out" I said as I ran downstairs. Only the first few step though.

"Carly you know our conversation earlier?" Freddie said.

"Um remind me again?" I heard Sam pretending to be me say.

"You know the conversation about how I said I didn't like you anymore I kind of like someone else now… you remember who right? It's kinda hard to forget how I can even like her but somehow she attracts me" I heard him say. I also hear Sam stutter.

Oh No..

**Cliffy(: Sorry the site has been having technical difficulties. It was hard to find a way to get this online. K thx.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok Fan Fiction has been having problem's so it was taking awhile to upload I found a loophole though. And so I figured you deserved this chapter. Since school is starting for me on Tuesday I'm going to start wrapping up this story within 2 or 3 chapters. Ok Read On!**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"You know the conversation about how I said I didn't like you anymore I kind of like someone else now… you remember who right? It's kinda hard to forget that I even like her but somehow she attracts me" I heard Freddie say. Carly went back downstairs as me so I didn't no what to say I stuttered for words. Finally my voice came back.

"Um yea I remember can you run her name by me again?" I said. Kinda sad. I know he will never like me but I figured that I would live from it.

"You know I like…" He began to say.

"Hey it's me Sam! Back with my Ham!" I heard Carly say as she walked back upstairs attempting her best to act like me. She never was a good actress. I saw Freddie's eyes light up at the sight of Carly. Even when Carly was me he still liked her! I got up and ran from the apartment. I heard "Sam" and Freddie's calls but I didn't care. Since I knew I wasn't going to be able to go far I walked to the fire escape. Freddie wouldn't think to look for Carly there. I sat for a while eventually I knew Freddie would come. He liked to hang out on the fire escape and sometimes I would hang with him. I got up to leave sad that no one found me. I was a foot out of the window and Freddie walked up.

"Carly?" Freddie said before climbing in himself and me sitting on the window ledge. It seemed so familiar. Just like our first kiss. There was awkward tension. He didn't know I was aware of it.

"I love looking at the stars." I said. I knew that "Sam" said that a lot and Freddie would surely notice but I didn't care. Freddie looked at me funny. He was sitting on the stairs. I was sitting pretty close next him.

"You know you sure our acting like Sam lately and Sam is well odd. Maybe my crush for Sam is fading and I'm falling for you." He said with hopeful eyes. I almost choked.

"You… you have a crush on Sam?" I said barely being able to spit the words out.

"Um yeah I told you yesterday during study time." He said. The words weren't sinking in. I was suddenly terrified. Anything I said could easily give away that I was Sam. His eyes locked with mine. I felt myself leaning in.

'No!' I thought.

'I'm Carly at the moment I can't kiss him!' My brain was yelling at me. I didn't care. As our lips met I could feel the legendary spark. When we sat back Freddie stared at me. He was way to close to finding out this stupid secret. I began to get up to walk away. Freddie still looked at me funny. I smirked. I guess a kiss from the girl of his dreams didn't turn out quite right. As I turned down the hallway I turned and looked at him. He had his head down.

"Hate you." I whispered. Something Freddie and me used to say whenever I left his fire escape. Surely I thought it was quite enough for him not to hear. But as I began to turn and continue to walk away I saw out of the corner of my eye his head snapped up. Shit!

**Freddie's P.O.V**

I kissed her. I kissed my dream girl and I felt nothing. But it was weird. It felt exactly like my kiss with Sam but it was Carly and I felt a spark but it was a spark that I had with Sam like I was kissing the same person. Shouldn't it feel different? Who did I like now a day? So confusing. She began to walk away. I could hear Carly's faint voice saying hate you. My head snapped up. That was a me and Sam thing. Sam told Carly about our kiss and our hanging out on the fire escape. I thought it as our secret relationship. I told Sam this and she punched my arm I guess it wasn't. But I knew one thing. I'll definitely be confronting Sam about this secret she let out to Carly.

**Poor Poor Freddie. Always letting out the secrets to the wrong person because of the switch I'm liking the way the story is playing out. I usually write on a whim. I'll come up with an idea and base it off of that and just write what I feel like. I never plan out anything so yea. Anyway reviews always help so you know what to do(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**So Freddie has been making a lot of mistakes lately. He just doesn't know it yet(: The next chapter will be up sometime tonight.**

**Carly's P.O.V**

Life as Sam was hard. People in school expected me to be tough. Gibby wouldn't even talk to me because he was afraid I was going to slap him with a piece of pizza or give him a Texas Wedgie. It's odd. But maybe now I can get Sam's grades up. And have all my A's dropped to B's. You should see Sam during Freddie's tutor sessions. It's funny to watch her pretend she was me. She did an amazing job. I guess being completely different and being best friends was throwing us for a whirl.

"Ringggggggggggg!!!!!" The bell went. It was the end of History. Which was my best class so I dozed off. We hurried to our lockers as we began to leave to school. I was walking with Sam as we walked out and met up with Freddie.

"Hey Sam, Hey Carls." He said. Odd. He always greeted me first not Sam. Although at the moment he did technically greet me first because I was Sam. This was so confusing!

"Hey Dorky Nub." I said. I felt bad saying it but it was something Sam would say. Sam winked at me.

"Sam, stop being so mean to Freddie." She said. I bet she can't wait to go back to being herself. Freddie still looked at us funny.

"Are you two ok? You've been pretty weird the past few days." Freddie said. Sometimes I wish we could tell him. But we can't even if he could help us.

"I got to um Go!" Sam said. She was probably off to get some ham. Typical.

"We're your going? Want me to go with?" Freddie asked. Of course he still had his stupid crush on her.

"I'm going to Build A Bra I'll be back in a sec I'll see you two in an hour!" Sam said before rushing out. I looked around. We were already at Carly's and Sam just left. Normally this would be akward but since Freddie didn't know it was me Carly instead of Sam it was Super Akward.

"Ok Sam we have to seriously talk." Freddie said. Talk? Why did we have to talk? Oh! Maybe he was finally going to tell Sam that he liked her. Oh! I didn't want him telling me instead of her!

"Ummm ok? About what nerd?" I said. Freddie rolled his eyes. Annoyed. Why did she always have to insult him?

"Why did you tell Carly about our first kiss?" He asked. Sam and Freddie kissed! What!?!?! I kept my cool. Since Sam never did tell me I guess I should say that I never told myself.

"I never told Carly! Why would you think that?" I said.

"She came to my fire escape yesturday acted like She was you and she kissed me! And I don't even like her anymore! I like you now!" Freddie said before placing his lips on mine. I pretended I was into it so when Sam was herself again she would have a boyfriend. Of course right when he flipped out the real Sam had walked in. Perfect I thought.

"Carly?" Freddie asked confused we had only been alone for 5 min. Sam walked up to me with her death glare. She looked as if she was about to cry though.

"If you tell anybody that me and Freddie kissed than you are dead!" She said before running away.

"SAME THING!" I yelled. I was mad she never told me. But I would work it out with her later. I walked out of my apartment leaving Freddie there completely confused.

**Ok I know this was an extremely confusing chapter. I was confused just writing it. But I liked the chapter. Next one up tonight. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next Chapter.**

**Sam's P.O.V**

I was staying the night. I couldn't avoid her. Plus I can't go home looking like Carly. I think my mom would be extremely confused. I sat on the couch watching Girly Cow. Eventually I saw my body bounce downstairs.

"What are you doing here?" Carly said. Wow she really started getting the whole act like me thing down. I found it would be funny if I acted like her.

"Can't we just talk this out?" I said before putting on her typical puppy dog pout face. She laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Freddie kissed???" She said. Shit! I forgot about that.

"We didn't want anyone to know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It was just to get our first kisses over with." I knew what she was going to say next.

"AWWWWWWWWW!! SPENCER! YOU GOTTA HEAR THIS STORY!" She said. I paniced. Freddie was going to kill me well her if she tells.

"Hey smarty if you tell him it's not gonna make sense because Sam isn't going to want to tell the story." I said. Putting air qutoes around the word Sam. I pouted. Spencer walked in quickly. I smirked. Which made Spencer worried.

"Carls you ok? Sam why did you scream?" I could see Carly trying to think. I knew what she was going to say.

"You need more ham!" Carly said. I giggled considering how I was in Carly's body. Spencer sighed and grabbed his coat and began to leave. I thought back to the time Carly said that Spencer got her a pot roast instead of an orange.

"Can you grab me an orange?" I yelled he was already halfway down the hallway. He came running back.

"So orange not pot roast?" He said all serious. Carly was trying to surpress her giggles.

"Yea spencer I want an orange. O-R-A-N-G-E" I spelled at him.

"You know I can't spell!" He said as he walked out the door. Me and Carly bursted out in giggles.

"Ok how do we fix this whole mess. We fell asleep and woke up as each other. So how do we make it so we're normal again." I asked.

"Well the night we changed you basically seduced Freddie and then we fell asleep on the couch." Carls said. I smiled at the memory.

"So your saying we fall asleep on the couch? I've been nice to Freddie for a week straight and that's all it toke??" I asked frustrated.

"Well it's not for sure but we can try." Carly said. We got on the couch and fell asleep watching the TV. Spencer must have come back and gave us a blanket.

**Carly's P.O.V**

I woke up and immediately looked down. I sighed. I was still Sam. So much for that plan. Sam was going to kill me when she woke up. I started making breakfast like every usual Saturday. Spencer woke up and made a double take.

"Sam? Your making breakfast? What is going on these days?" He said before sitting down and taking a huge bite in a piece of bacon. I looked at what I had made. I had bacon waffles pancakes and eggs. It was sure a lot of food. It would put off Sam yelling at me for a while Specking of Sam....

"Mama smells breakfast she said before running to the table and devouring her waffles and pancakes before going for seconds. Spencer stared. Sam finally caught herself."Sam you are rubbing off on me wayyy to much." She said trying to cover herself up and eat with manners. I tried my hardest not to giggle. Sam glared at me. I went back to attempting to eat the Sam way. I totally failed. Spencer left and I cleaned up while Sam drabbled on about this new bacon lip gloss they have.

"Sam I got it!" I yelled. Maybe to loud but I didn't care. I knew who could help us. She looked up confused. I dragged her arm and we ran out of the apartment. We ran down a few blocks before finally stopping in front of a store.

"A physic?" She said like it would be no help. This was going to be tough.

**I had a tough time writing this chapter but I liked the outcome. Anyway review! I plan on finishing in the next chapter or two. So it will be done tomorrow. I will not be writing much anymore considering the start of school. But I won't slow down on the reading. So all the stories that I'm reading now keeping writing! Oh and I don't feel confident in this story anymore should I really contiune it? And I know KeyLimePie14 is that it? I think so. Thank you for that. So review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am sooooooo sorrry. For the wait. It must have killed you. Kidding. Anyway heres the finally chapter.**

**Sam's P.O.V**

A physic? I had said. What was this going to help?

"Come on Sam we have to at least try!: Carly said before dragging me into the store. I had demanded imdeatie service and walked in. I was a regular there but at the moment I looked like Carly and I wasn't exactly happy about it. My cousin came out of the curtain and hugged Carly.

"SAM! So glad to finally see you here again what's wrong?" Steph said.

"Steph I'm Sam that's my friend Carly who's stuck in my body, while I'm stuck in hers." I explained. She looked confused but she seemed to finally et it.

"Oh I see and you want to find a way to get back in your own bodies again am I right?" She said.

"Yea" Carly said. Steph thought for a moment.

"How long have you two been stuck like this" She asked. I thought back to 6 nights ago when we had first changed.

"A little under a week." Me and Carly both said at the same time. Steph gasped and began rushing around the shop gathering various potions and objects and making them one misture.

"You should have came sooner! If you two don't drink this tonight at the exact time you realized you had changed you will be stuck like that for at least another month if not a year!" She said giving us the red bottle. Carly had a scared look on her face.

"Wait what about paying?" I said. This stuff wasn't exactly cheap.

"Pay me later! just go back to the place you changed and wait when you change back your going to go back in time to the start of that day! Good luck!" She yelled shoving us down the street.

"Gotta love my family!" I said. It was dark now. How long had we been in there? Carly looked at my watch.

"Sam! It's almost 9! We changed at 9:12!" She said taking off down the street. I ran with her. We had to get to her apartment and fast.

When we got there we were lucky Lewburt wasn't there and ran up the stairs. I looked at the clock 9:11. We had just made it. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses. We began pouring the last bits and looked at the clock. It was just about to change to 9:12.

"Come on Carls we have to do this now!" I said as we began drinking the substance. It tasted terrible and I immediately felt weird. Next thing I knew Mrs. Briggs was asking me a question.

"Charles Dickens." I said. I was right. I was back i had known the answer because I was asked the same questions a week ago. The rest of the school day went by like it had before. I excitedly met Carly after school. Who was happily back in her own body. Things went by like they normally had but when we fell asleep that night we didn't change bodies. Carly didn't kiss Freddie. But I had. Twice. Freddie didn't have a clue that they week was repeated. It didn't matter. Me and Freddie had eventually gotten together which had made Carly happy. And Spencer confused, still. It was definitely an experience I'll never forget.

**And that's a wrap. I was going to make this different but I'm going to stick with this ending. Again I'm sorry for the terribly long wait. I'm now going to go work on iGo On A Trip! Review!**


End file.
